A Werewolf's Howl
by linkintown
Summary: Gin perspective of the story
1. Chapter 1

**Werewolf's howl**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Rosario-Vampire, I am just a fan.**

**Author note: this is a combo fan-fic of friends fan-fic from the view point of gin. Enjoy.**

**Heres his fan-fic: **

**copy into web box .net/s/6947691/1/bA_b_bVampire_bs_bBite_b**

Wow they're going at it, I wonder how much longer he can hold out? HOLY SHIT! Flying in as if sensing his question, Ruby morphed to her human form and patted Gin on the head. "It's OK, Moka just bit him again, he'll get the powers and win the fight.(just then, a shock wave of heavy aura filled the air) "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Gin said, looking back through the binoculars. There,Tsukune was standing motionless, his hair a silver hue, then in the blink of an eye, his foe was down on the ground, unconscious. A second later, the rest of his gang was in the same shape. "_Wow.._" thought Gin, "Vampire blood is really something, wait, _what is he doing?_" Looking at the battlefield, Tsukune had made a sharp turn to Moka and sank his fangs into her neck. Rushing to the scene, they found a unconscious Tsukune and Moka. "What the hell happened?" Gin asked. "Tsukune turned in to a ghoul and bit Moka!" Kurumu said. "I'll take him to the infirmary, you help Moka to her room." Gin said as Kurumu and the others nodded

Man, you got messed up. Why does all this happened to you, the girls, and now these "powers", what the hell man? Hey Doc, he's back." Gin said as he walked into the infirmary. "(Doctor Voice) Put him on the bed and go get the headmaster." he commanded. "Where is the headmaster's office anyway?" Gin asked. "Ruby, could you show me to the headmaster's office?".Sure it's right this way." Ruby said. "_When did Ruby start being this cute?_" Gin thought to himself, but soon shook the thought out of his mind. "Here you are." Ruby stated. "Thanks, Ruby." Gin said as he walked into the office.

After a short walk, they reached the infirmary to find that Tsukune was in Recovery Section of the infirmary, they followed Ruby to his hospital room."_Wait here_." The Headmaster commanded as everyone else nodded in obedience.

Side Note: my friend wanted me to add this to the end of chapter and said if I didn't add it he would kick my ass. So here it is.

He stepped in the room, spotting Tsukune's instantly recognizable features."Vampire?" The Headmaster questioned to himself. He stepped near the being and wrapped a chain that had a small locket and a silver Rosario with a blood red diamond in the center. The chain reached up to about shoulder length, instantly, his silver hair bled back to its original chocolate brown.


	2. shoping in hell

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Rosario-Vampire, I am just a fan.

Author note: this is a combo fan-fic of friends fan-fic from the view point of gin. Enjoy.

Heres his fan-fic:

copy into web box .net/s/6947691/1/A_Vampires_Bite

another authors note: my "friend" has not been consulting me in writing his side of the story and has put my back against the writing wall, so that's why I have not been posting crap and as the end of his last chapter pointed out this is not a Tsukune X harem. I won't give spoilers but I will say I don't want Kurumu. We decided This chapter is picking up at the mall in chapter 4 of "A Vampires Bite".

2nd author note: while writing this my friend would not stfu about minecraft

(Arriving at the Mall)

"Ok ladies, where would you like to go first? "Gin asked as all the girls got the same look in their eyes, "Oh God, here we go" Gin said, regretting the question.

"Heath store!" Yukari yelled, "Cooking Supply store!" Kurumu exclaimed, "Underwear store." Mizore said silently. Both Kurumu and Yukari looked at her and then looked at Gin, to their surprise he was blushing.

"What's wrong, Gin?" asked Kurumu, "We all need to go there anyway and were using your card, but to see your face was to priceless.".

"What did you say about my credit card?" Gin asked in shock.

"Didn't the headmaster tell you?" Kurumu asked Gin as he was having an aneurism.

"Tell me what?"

"He said you would pay for our shopping bills."

"I'm going to kill him, what else did he tell you?"

(TIME LAPSE OF 30 MINUTES)

"Ok, so the point is you have to pay for everything and you will be repaid with something from the headmaster."

"I guess that seem fair."

"Ok, well I guess we all need new underwear so I guess we can go there first., but if I see even a hint of your camera, I will kill you!" said Kurumu as Mizore and Yukari agreed. "Ok I get it, no cameras or other memory recording devices." Walking into the store, gin smelled something familiar. "Wait is Ruby Here? he wondered" looking to the back of the store Ruby was walking out of the dressing room in a thong and strapless bra." Unable to process the goddess body before him he stood dazed"

Is he ok, "Ruby asked Kurumu"? I don't know you must have shocked him coming out wearing only that. (Ruby giggles to herself) I think it's cute.

Hi Ruby, I didn't know you were going to be here.

Well the headmaster said He had a lot of work to do, so he sent me to watch over you guys. Many things have happened since then. By the way gin how does it look? Do you like it?

You look amazing! "Gin said"

You know I read your thoughts on the day you brought Tsukune to the hospital .

As if turning red at remark, "he replied what are you talking about "?

Oh nothing just rambling to myself.

As soon as she said this a look came across her face as if saying you want it, don't you.

Looking quickly away, maybe some other time said Gin.

Can we just get this over with its getting to hot for my liking.

(The group agreed went to do their shopping leaving Gin to wait outside to weep over his creditcard)

Author's rant: i8 (aka) my friend has been driving me nuts and yelling at me all day to write this and against my bad judgment I will not put a lemon in this one but maybe the next one thank you and enjoy reading .


End file.
